The Gaang's Companion
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, but basicaly, the Gaang finds a book and it's filled with fanfictions about them. They read the stories. Will they survive? Also, I took the general idea of this whole story from Carrot-Bunny.
1. The Book

Chapter 1: The Book

Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were lounging around up in the attic of the Jasmine Dragon when Katara came in.

"Hey, guys, this book was left on the front porch for us." Katara held out a small book with a leather cover. On the front cover were the words, The Gaang's Companion.

"Where do you think it came from?" Sokka asked her as she handed him the book.

"I don't know. Look! There's a note attached to the inside cover!" Katara shouted as she snatched a piece of paper from the book. Everyone crowded around her to read the note. Dear Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko.

**_I know this may seem strange, but these are a fastinating find for your young minds. This is a book like no other. It is full of fanfictions about you and your friends. I know most of them will be completely made up, others are based off of truth, or people try to imitate how one of you would feel from personal experience. I hope you will enjoy these stories. Sincerely yours, anonymous._**

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Aang asked as he walked in the room.

Katara looked at him with excitement. "We were just about to read a story from this book that was left for us."

"What book?" Aang got a curious ook on his face. "Can I see it?" he asked.

Sokka handed him the book and Aang looked over it. Aang handed the book back to him and stared.

"That's some book." Aang said, still staring.

"What are you waiting for, Snoozles!? Pick a story!" Toph shouted. Sokka looked at her.

"Do you guys want to read a story?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded.

"I don't see why not." Zuko said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's read!" Sokka shouted in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Wow it's been a long time, but I'm back! And I appologise to carrotbunny for taking your story, it was just too good!**

**I do not own avatar the last airbender or the gaang's companion. (I wish I owned avatar!)**

"Come on Snoozles, pick a story!" Toph complained.

"Hang on! I'm just trying to see if I can find the right story!" Sokka stated as he browsed through the book.

"Hey, how about, Kataang Moments?" Sokka asked?

Aang looked confused. "What's Kataang?" he asked.

Sokka looked at him. "I don't know, but the summary says, that-"

"Wait, summary?" Katara interrupted.

"Yeah. Summary. This summary says, _Okay guys, this might be my best story yet. Well, technicaly, it's not a story, just a bunch of Kataang moments rolled together, but still! I think Aang might hate me for stating his various, um,_ feelings,_ towards Katara. Oh well, anyways, read it, like it, review it._

"I'm guessing this will be emberrassing for me." Aang said as he looked toward Katara.

"And that's exactly why I'm reading it!" Sokka started reading.

**Okay, the first Kataang moment starts off with Aang's reaction to Katara after he gives her that necklace with the flower on it. It was super cute! I mean, just lister to this1 "So, how do I look?" Katara asked Aang. Aang looked at her and his eyes nearly popped out of his head! "You mean all of you, or just your neck?" Aang said as he pulled on the collar of his shirt." I mean, you both look great!" Aang started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. And, que Sokka! "Smoochy smoochy, someone's in love!" Sokka taunted. But it was a definate plus when that fish slapped Sokka in the face the minute he said that!**

"I remember that! I hate that stupid fish!" Sokka shouted to no one in particular.

Aang looks nervously at Katara. She just smiles at him. _"I never really thought of that."_ Katara thought.

"Twinkle toes, calm down! Your heart rate is going crazy!" Toph yelled, trying to emberrase Aang even more.

Aang just blushes.

"Well, are you ging to continue, Sokka?" Zuko asked the watertribe warrior.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." Sokka said, snapping back into reality.

**The next Kataang moment is in the cave of two lovers. I gotta say, kissing someone in the dark is really a bad idea in general, but if it's to save your life, I guess there's an exception. Recap: ****_"We're gonna run out of light any second now, arn't we?" Aang asked hopelessly to Katara. "What are we gonna do?" He asked himself. "What can we do?" Katara said and turned to face him. Their faces were inches apart and even though it was barely visible, both held a deep blush on their cheeks. As the light slowly fades, they lean into each other until their lips meet, just as the torch goes out. _****OMG, when I first watched that, i was smiling so much my cheeks hurt! Seriously!**

"YOU KISSED MY SISTER IN THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS!?" Sokka yelled angrily at Aang, who's eye's were widening in fear. Sokka started chasing Aang around the room until Aang accidentaly crashed into the table, causing it and him to collaps.

Sokka imediantly stopped chasing Aang and looked down at his friend, who seemed to be unconcious.

"Aang!" Katara shouted. Sokka stood back and let her through to get to him. She lifted the table off of him and checked over him to see if there were any major injuries. To he astonishment, there wern't any. Just a big bump on his head from where the table fell on him.

Toph felt his heart rate going steadily. "It's okay, he's gonna be fine. Katara, take him upstairs." Toph said.

Katara did as she was told and took him upstairs.

"Maybe we should continue this story another time?" Zuko sugested to Sokka.

"Definately." Sokka concluded.


	3. Iroh's suspicion

**Hi! I am ****_so_**** sorry for not putting up a new chapter for so long! I won't make you wait that long ever again! (I probobly just lied there.)**

Aang woke up to find he was in his own bed and he had a terrible head ache. He tried to get up to look around but was restricted by an arm pulling back on his chest.

"Don't move around too much, it'll only make it worse." a voice said.

Aang looked over to his left and saw Katara on her knees looking up at him, nodded and layed back down.

"Do you need any thing?" she asked.

Aang thought about it for a moment before finaly saying, "A healing session would be nice. My head is killing me."

Katara felt stupid there, for forgetting she could heal him. She then helped Aang sit up and took out her healing water. She healed most of it, but that last part she could just not do any thing for, so she ended her healing session in about five minutes.

"How does that feel?" she asked him as he layed back down.

"So much better." he answered. "What happened?"

Aang looked at Katara and she sighed.

"How much do you remember?"

Aang thought for a little bit. It almost looked like it hurt for him to think.

"I was running, because Sokka was chasing me for some reason. Then it just all goes black." Aang kept looking at her.

"Well, Sokka was chasing you because he found out we kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers,"

"That makes sense." Aang interrupted.

"Yeah, then you kinda... ran into a table." Katara mumbled.

"Well I feel stupid." he no longer held Katara's gaze.

"Don't be. Sokka was the stupid one. He shouldn't have done that." Katara smirked. "Don't tell him I said that."

Aang chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Good. Hey, I almost forgot. Iroh asked me to tell you when you woke up that he wants you to come and visit the tea shop. He said he has something special for you." Katara stated and made him look at her.

"You wanna go? If you can, so to speak." Aang nodded and slowly sat up. He swung his left leg over the bed and Katara helped steady him. Once he was up and ready to go, they headed down the steps to the downstairs. Aang stoped to catch himself by grabbing the back of the couch and tried not to fall over. katara looked worried there for a moment. "I'm fine." he reassured her. She nodded and they continued to walk.

Once they were outside, people started talking about around them. Aang wasn't one to get self consious, but this was one of those times when he was. He stayed close to Katara the rest of the way to Iroh's, which was thankfully a short walk.

Iroh greeted them with a smile on his face. "Hello, Aang. It's good to see you up and well again. I'm terribly sorry for that table incident." Iroh appologised.

"That's okay, it wasn't your fault." Aang waved him off. Iroh led them to a table and asked them if they wanted any thing.

"I'll take the gen seng tea, please." Katara said. "You know, gen seng tea is my favourite." Iroh told her. "It's mine too." Katara giggled slitely.

"You want any thing, Aang?" she asked. Iroh looked as if a light bulb went on above his head.

"Oh, thta's right! I have a special tea for you, Aang." Iroh quickly got up and went into the back. He returned to them with two a tray with their teas on it. "Here you are. This one is on the house."

"Thank you, Iroh, but you don't need to do that." Aang started to reach for his wallet, but Iroh stopped him.

"I insist." Aang nodded and then sipped his tea. Katara also enjoyed her tea as they all spoke together. (A/N:Small talk, you know?)

Sokka, Zuko, and Toph all came down from the upstairs and saw (A/N:Not for Toph, but oh well!) Aang and Katara were all talking with each other. Toph was the first to go and see them.

"It's about time you woke up!" she half yelled.

Aang suddenly got a worried look on his face. "I don't have hair again, do I?" he pannicked.

Katara giggled at him when he started feeling the top of his head. "No, you weren't out for that long. Just about a day." Katara reassured. (A/N:There's a lot of reassuring in this chapter. XD)

Aang sighed. "Good."

Sokka and Zuko were next to say hello. "Hey, Aang, look. I'm sorry about the table thing. I didn't mean for that to happen." Sokka appologised. (A/N:There's also a lot of appologising.)

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Aang told him.

"To make up for it, I thought you might want to read a story from the book upstairs." Zuko suggested. Iroh looked up with confusion. He knew they liked to hang out upstairs, but he never really thought about what might be doing up there. A book club kind of sounded strange for a bunch of teenagers.

"I guess that might be okay. What about you, Katara?" Aang looked up at Katara.

"That sounds like a good idea." Katara said.

"Great! Now let's go!" Toph shouted and dragged Aang and Katara upstairs. Sokka and Zuko just looked at each other and shrugged. They quickly followed them. Iroh suddenly got very interrested in what they were doing and quietly sneaked upstairs to spy on them.

**Me: I know that doesn't sound like Iroh, but hey, i needed a cliff hanger to end on, like most of these chapters will be. Also, I appologise for not putting up a chapter until now! I have a perfectly good excuse, though!**

**Aang: And what would that be?**

**Me: I have to use my mom's laptop because I don't have one and i wasn't allowed to use it for the time being. If I could put up chapters on my nook, I would, but it won't let me!**

**Zuko: That's no excuse!**

**Me: Well could you do something without the right thing to do it with?**

**Zuko: (Silence)**

**Me: That's what I thought.**


	4. Zutara Troubles

**HELLO PEOPLE! Yeah, I'm putting up 2 chapters in one day! Of different stories, but still! Okay, this is a request from geekazoid 13. Now that is an awesomeperson! She may be a Zutarian and I may be a Kataanger, but we're giving the opposite pairing a chance! So here you go Zutarians!**

Once the Gaang was up in the attic and comfortable, Sokka got out the book. Just as he did this, Iroh was watching them. (A/N:Yeah, Iroh's acting creepy! But, hey! Old people gotta have fun too!)

"Alrite, guys! Which one should we read?" Sokka asked. Everyone kinda stared at him for a moment before Zuko spoke up.

"Could I read a story?" he asked. Katara and Aang were a little shocked. Zuko was the last person they expected to want to read. Sokka nodded and handed him the book. Zuko flipped through the pages till he found something that confused him.

"What's Zutara?" He looked around and no one answered. Even though Sokka knew what it was, he kept quiet. "Okay, should I read it?" Sokka was the first to nod. Next was Toph, then Katara, then Aang. Aang wasn't too sure about this. Zutara sure sounded a lot like Katara...

"Okay, I guess I'll start reading then." Zuko said, then he began reading.

**Zuko was sitting in the throne room of his palace, working on papers, when a certain someone came into his view.**

"**You're gonna work yourself to death if you don't take a break." the voice said. Zuko looked up to see Katara walking towards him. He smiled as she sat down next to him.**

**"I know, but I allways have you to take my mind off of it." he said.**

"Woah, what?!" Aang said. "It almost sounds like you're trying to flirt with each other!" Aang shouted.

"Well, yeah. That's what Zutara is. Zuko and Katara being all lovey dovey." Sokka admitted. Aang looked at Sokka as if he just grew a second head. Then a split second later he glared at Zuko. If ooks could kill, Zuko would be dead. Zuko gulped and scooted away from Aang a little bit. Then he turned back to the story.

**"I love you." Katara said before she pulled him into a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Zuko laughed a little at how innoccent she was being. Normaly, it would be so rough, that I wouldn't be able to put it into the story!**

**"And I love you." he said before standing up, and leaning into another kiss. This time, a little more Katara like. She ran her tounge up against his lips, asking for permission to enter. Zuko happily granted her wish and parted his lips, letting his tounge pass through too.**

By then, Katara had to tackle Aang so he wouldn't hurt Zuko. Zuko kept reading.

**Now here comes the part where I can't put it in the story.** (A/N:Am I doing it right, Kristina?) **After they** **had finished that, Katara was putting her shirt back on and Zuko was doing the same with his pants,** **although they were a little bit torn from when Katara pulled on them**.(A/N:Yeah, I am actually having fun making this chapter! I can't do this with Kataang since Aang is 13 years old and that would be just rapist.)

"Okay, that's it!" Aang shouted. He ripped out of Katara's grip and actualy did tackle Zuko. Once again, Katara had to restrain Aang. Throughout all of this, Iroh was out in the hall about to die of laughter, but he kept quiet so they wouldn't find him spying on them.

Zuko actualy was affraid to continue reading so Sokka did while Zuko was safely listening from behind the couch.

**"You know I miss doing that with you," Katara was now fully clothed and back on Zuko. Zuko was also fully clothed and snuggled up with Katara and nuzzled into her neck. They both started rocking back and forth for no apparent reason.**

**"I do too, I never get to see you now that I'm the fire lord." he said depressingly. "Well you allways have me." Katara said and she led him off to bed to finish what they started.**

"Aang! Calm down! This is a story! I would never do that with Zuko! Just calm down!" Katara screamed at Aang until he really did calm down.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I guess I over reacted. But if you ever do that with Katara I'll skin you alive! Aang threatened. Zuko was really intimmidated by Aang and slowly backed away until he burst out the door of the attic and ran downstairs, only to be greeted by Iroh.

"Hello Zuko. Is there any reason why you are running?" he asked.

"You have no idea!" Zuko panted.

"Oh I think I do." Iroh thought.

**First ever Zutara chapter. Hope you like it!**


End file.
